


Only A Favor

by rv_twice5



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rv_twice5/pseuds/rv_twice5
Summary: High School AU - Joohyun doesn't understand Seungho's obsession with his drama club co-star Seungwan Son, but then again she's never really talked to her. What happens when Joohyun decides to be Seungho's wingwoman?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Only A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> **Posted on AFF **
> 
> Based on @/twt_throwaway18's prompt that I found on twitter so HUGE shout out to them!
> 
> I have the tweet linked down below, but it kinda spoils the plot so beware of reading it beforehand! BUT, please go like their tweet before/afterwards to show appreciation for them coming up with it!!
> 
> Prompt/Tweet: https://twitter.com/twt_throwaway18/status/1366699497502334985

** WEEK 1 **

"Joohyun, please!" Seungho clasped his hands together. "Just do me this one favor. I never ask you for anything!"

The shorter girl does her best to stifle a laugh as she watches her childhood bestfriend and neighbor look as if he was about to drop to his knees. The pair are outside of Joohyun's house after having a nice walk from school. A nice, but definitely not a quiet walk.

She was amazed that Seungho hadn't become dehydrated after the absolute earful she had to take in on their way to her house. Throughout the walk, he wouldn't stop talking about his most recent hit on his crush list, Seungwan Son.

This year, after discovering a new passion for acting, Seungho had decided to join the drama club (he tried to convince Joohyun to join too, but she was too busy with volleyball) and he eventually met the president of the club, Seungwan. When he had first mentioned the girl to his best friend, his crush was fairly tame, but last week he managed to score the lead role alongside her in the Spring play and has not shut up about it since.

Now, whenever Seungho and Joohyun head home after their respective practice/rehearsal, the boy complains about how he keeps messing up a particular scene with the girl because he gets clammy and nervous.

"I'm telling you, Hyun. All you've gotta do is be friends with her, alright? And then you'll tell her a bunch of great things about me so that by the time I ask her out on a date, she'll easily say yes. Then, as we go on more dates, we'll get comfortable around each other and then the scene will be easy peasy!" Seungho says excitedly, hoping to get Joohyun on board.

"You think this elaborate plan will really work within the span of a month? This girl really means that much to you, huh?" Joohyun asks in genuine curiosity as she opens the door for the pair to head inside.

She knows who Seungwan is, I mean who doesn't? But, to be quite honest she never understood the appeal. Don't get her wrong, she'll admit that the girl is stunning and can apparently really act like the rent's due tomorrow, but there's got to be more to her that everyone likes about her too, right? Maybe taking up Seungho's favor might answer that question.

"She's amazing, Hyun," Seungho says dreamily as he lies down on the couch. He clutches his chest near his heart to emphasize how enamored he is about Seungwan causing Joohyun to laugh. "Once you get to know her, you'll understand. Just don't go falling for her because I got dibs, but then again I wouldn't blame you."

_Oh yeah, I forgot that Seungwan's into girls too. Meh._

"You don't need to worry about that, Seung," Joohyun pushes the boy's legs off of the couch so she could sit down. "It's not like I'm looking to be in a relationship right now."

"I don't need to worry, eh?" he sits up quickly. "So you'll do it?!"

"Ugh, you owe me big time," Joohyun replies and watches her friend pump his fist in the air. 

**\----- The Next Morning (Tuesday) ----**

Joohyun was sitting in her chair waiting for her 'target' to enter the classroom.

She only had two classes with Seungwan: her ever-so-boring history class and her favorite class, P.E. She decided that the latter would be a better environment when approaching the girl seeing that she's the type who gets competitive with sports and could care less about anything but winning. So yeah, history class was the better option and it was their first period, she assumed that she'd have more time to talk to the girl before class started.

Joohyun looks at the clock. There's only 10 minutes left before class starts. 

_Eh. There's always tomorrow._

Just as Joohyun went to go put on her headphones to watch some anime before class, there's a commotion at the entrance. 

"Oh! Lemme get that for you," a boy says quickly as he opens the door for Seungwan to walk in the classroom. 

"Thank you," the girl smiles and says good morning to a few classmates that she passes as she makes her way to her seat. 

Seeing that there is still a decent amount of time left, Joohyun decides to go introduce herself. 

Before she gets up, however, she realizes that she has no clue what to say. It's not like she can just go, _'Hi, my name's Joohyun. Let's be friends.'_ That's too weird, right? 

Then, it was as if a lightbulb went off in her head. It may or may not work, but she thinks it's better than the other option. As she rises from her chair, she dreads the fact that Seungwan sits in the front because then the whole class will be watching and what's about to happen could be a bit embarrassing. 

_Seungho better buy me as much tteok-bokki as I want for this._

At last, with 7 minutes left, she heads over to Seungwan's seat until she's in front of her.

"Uh-hey, Seungwan?" Joohyun starts, still a bit awkward.

The seated girl, who was reading a book, looks up in confusion for a split second, but her expression quickly changes to a bright smile.

"Hi Joohyun!"

That caught her off guard.

_She knows my name?_

"Of course I know your name!" Seungwan giggles. "We've gone to the same school since middle school."

_Did I really just say that outloud!?! See? Embarassing..._

Joohyun recovers from her slight embarassment and gets back to the task at hand.

"Was there something you needed?" Seungwan beats her to it.

"Yeah... I was actually wondering if you could help me study for the upcoming exam?"

Another thing about Seungwan was the fact that she was extremely smart and so asking for help didn't seem like such an odd thing. She was already a tutor at the school for freshman, so it was the perfect way to start a conversation with her.

"Absolutely! I think it'd be good for me to have a study buddy too," Joohyun watches as Seungwan pulls out her planner. "Hmm.. Are you free Saturday afternoon?"

"Yeah-"

"Awesome!" Seungwan scribbles in her planner before handing Joohyun her phone. "Just add your number and I'll text you the time and my address later."

After adding herself to Seungwan's contact list and giving the phone back, she says a quick 'Thank you' and heads back to her seat just as the bell rings.

\-----

"You got her number?!"

"Well, not yet. She hasn't texted me," Joohyun pants out.

"Still dude, this is great! And in need of a tutor? What a great excuse since Seungwan loves helping people, but won't you get bored on Saturday then?" Seungho asks as he spikes a volleyball for Joohyun to hit.

Despite Joohyun asking for help from Seungwan, she actually doesn't need it. Not to brag, but she's also near the top of her class so a tutor was one of the last things she needed.

"I'll just play dumb... Basically, I'll be you," she jokes.

"Oh you're asking for it now," Seungho picks up another volleyball and makes it look like he is about to chuck it at her. "You better run!"

"YAH! I WAS KIDDING!" Joohyun screams as the pair chase each other around the gym all the while laughing their hearts out.

**\----- Saturday -----**

At the beginning of their study session, the two girls were actually fairly productive. However, as the sun started to hit the horizon, the two were pooped out. Joohyun was sitting on Seungwan's bed as the other was lying on her stomach.

"I think if I read one more word about the Constitution, my eyes will literally fall out," Seungwan groans as she rests her head on the textbook and Joohyun can't stop the chuckle from falling from her lips. 

She takes a glance at her phone and her eyes widen.

"Crap, I should probably start heading home. It's getting pretty late," she says as she starts packing her things.

"Oh."

"Thanks for the help. Do you think we could do this again next weekend?" Joohyun asks genuinely for two reasons.

One, the session was actually helpful and two, she realized that she forgot to bring up Seungho the entire time because they were way too focused on studying.

_What a great wingwoman I am._

"I'd really like that actually," Seungwan answers as they head downstairs.

Just as Joohyun is about to put on her shoes, she hears the other girl speak quickly.

"Wouldyouliketostayfordinner?"

"Huh?"

"Would you-um like to stay for dinner? My parents aren't home so you won't have to awkwardly eat with them since I know some people think it would be weird. A-And I cook pretty well, or at least that's what Seulgi tells me, but maybe she's just being nice. Plus, I always think it's better to eat with someone rather than eating alone, but of course you don't have to-"

"Seungwan," Joohyun smiles at the girl's rambling, "I would-"

She's cut off when her stomach growls... loudly... and now it was Seungwan's turn to hold in a laugh.

"I guess that answers it," Joohyun tries to laugh it off and puts her shoes down.

\--

To Joohyun's surprise, their conversation is easy. It doesn't feel forced or awkward like how she expected. They played off each other well when it came to jokes and found themselves having more things in common than they thought.

She starts to see why many people and even Seungho like her so much, but she still doesn't think Seungwan's _all that_ like how people put her out to be.

When shes halfway through her bowl of spaghetti, Joohyun decides now was the time to bring up her best friend.

"So, I heard you're the lead for the Spring play," she brings up casually.

"Yeah! How'd you know? We haven't made any ads for it yet. Are you stalking me Miss Bae?" Seungwan jokes.

"Oh no," Joohyun laughs. "My best friend, _Seungho_ , is the male lead."

Something washes over Seungwan's face when she mentioned her friend's name, but it vanished before Joohyun could read into it.

"Yeah Seungho!" Seungwan looks down at her food and rolls a meatball around. "So-um you guys are just friends or are you _both_ single?"

Joohyun's ears perk at the question.

_Oh this is great! She's asking if Seungho's single.. that must mean she likes him! Let's go!_

"Seungho is a single pringle and he is so sulky about it. But, he's just waiting for the right girl, you know? He's such a great guy, honestly once people get to know him, they'd like him instantly."

"I see," Seungwan draws out. "But what about you-"

* _Ring-Ring*_

\-- Caller ID: Mom --

Joohyun answers immediately.

"Hello... I know.... I was studying with a friend, but now we're eating dinner... A girl... She's just a friend, mom..."

She hears Seungwan giggle, but keeps talking with her mom.

"I'm serious... What?... Do I-Do I have to? You're so embarassing, mom," Joohyun sighs and proceeds to hand the phone over to Seungwan. "She wants to talk to you."

Seungwan happily takes the phone, although still a bit nervously, and Joohyun sinks in her chair as she tries to think of what her mom is telling the other girl.

"Hi Mrs. Bae, my name is Seungwan Son... oh of course, that's no problem... I'm sorry?"

Joohyun can only watch on, hoping that her mom isn't saying anything too embarassing.

"Well, if I am being honest, that's the hope," Seungwan laughs nervously, but that just confuses Joohyun even more.

 _What_ _kind_ _of_ _question_ _gets_ _an_ _answer_ _like_ _that?_

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit."

Seungwan hands the phone back to Joohyun so she could say goodbye. After hanging up the phone, she looks to the other girl. "What did you mean by 'we'll see you in a bit'?"

"Your mom wants me to drop you off home, she doesn't want you to walk home in the dark," she answers as she puts their dishes in the sink.

"You don't mind do you? Bringing me home?" Joohyun asks as they now move to put on their shoes.

"You're just like your mom. She asked me the same thing," Seungwan smiles, grabbing her keys and opening the door for Joohyun. "But no, I don't mind at all."

** WEEK 2 **

It was a Tuesday and the two friends were lying on the grass in front of Seungho's house after school, just staring into the clear blue sky. After Joohyun's study session with Seungwan, she had immediately texted Seungho with the good news the following morning. She thought he'd be ecstatic and the Monday rehearsal would go well for him, but their current conversation makes it seem like the opposite.

"Are you sure she asked if I was single?!"

"Yes, you dummy. How many times do I have to tell you?" Joohyun replies for what feels like the millionth time. 

"You're positive?"

"Seung."

"I just... I can't believe it."

"So, are going to ask her out now?" Joohyun starts to tease, but soon stops after Seungho speaks up. 

"I can't," his voice now tinged with disappointment.

"Why not?" Joohyun sits up confused.

"I was talking with her yesterday after rehearsal, but she basically shut me down. I think... It's just that she made it sound like she was already into someone else."

Joohyun immediately felt bad for her him. She felt like she gave him a false sense of hope based off of one question that Seungwan had asked. Maybe she assumed to quickly. Not wanting her friend to sulk around, she makes him sit up.

"That doesn't mean you should give up! You just gotta talk to her more, make her fall for your charms to the point where she'll forget whoever that other person is. Plus, I'm going to go see her again this weekend for another study sesh and I'll bring you up!"

Seungho plucks a couple blades of grass before smiling back at his friend, "You're right, Hyun. I can do this!"

\-----

Leading up to the weeked, Joohyun and Seungwan have been talking and texting each other from time to time with Seungwan being the one who usually initating them. When in school, they'd have short conversations before and after their history class, but during P.E it was a different story.

They were currently doing the volleyball unit and Joohyun was in the zone. Therefore, the Seungwan/Seungho plan was the very last thing on her mind. In gym class, she was the type that took the games seriously, but not too seriously to the point where everyone would get annoyed. She essentially had the right amount of competitiveness.

However, this Thursday was just not her day as she was having the worst luck.

She woke up late, was tardy to class, forgot her lunch, tripped in the hallway and by the time she reach the gymnasium, she was at her breaking point.

_At least volleyball will help me blow off some steam._

"Alright ladies, score is 12-10. Seungwan's serve," their P.E teacher states. She and Seungwan were actually on the same team so she wasn't facing the girl as she serves.

The teacher blows her whistle to signal the start.

...

* _SMACK_ *

Joohyun instantly touches the back of her head in pain.

"What the fuc-"

"Oh my god Joohyun! I am so so so sorry!" 

She turns around and sees the culprit rush over to her. Before she even realizes it, she feels Seungwan caress the sides of her face, moving it side to side as if she's looking for any damages.

"Are you okay?" Seungwan asks in concern.

Joohyun wants to get angry, like she _really_ wants to yell out in frustration, but she can't. Or atleast not when Seungwan's looking at her like... like... well actually she doesn't know how to describe it.

So she holds it in.

For Seungwan.

"I think if you can teach me history, I should teach you some volleyball, eh?" Joohyun teases with a smile in hopes that the other girl will stop looking at her like _that._

And to her relief it works as Seungwan laughs back with a smile of her own.

**\----- Friday -----**

Instead of a Saturday, Seungwan suggested that they study together on Friday and thankfully Joohyun was able to. Granted, she'd be sweaty after practice, but Seungwan said she wouldn't mind.

She was now in front of Seungwan's house, waiting for someone to answer the door after having been standing outside for a couple minutes. 

At last, the door swung open and to her surprise, Joohyun wasn't the only one who was out of breath.

For Joohyun, it was because she just finished her grueling volleyball practice and as for Seungwan...

"I'm sorry," the girl releases a breath. "I was in t-the shower when you rang and came down as fast I could."

It was then when both girls had a good look at one another.

Joohyun's eyes widen as she registered the fact that Seungwan was only in a towel. Her eyes had unconsciously trained on a water droplet falling from Seungwan's neck down to her collarbone and then her... Joohyun gulped. 

After realizing what she was doing, she quickly shifted her eyes away to look at anything but Seungwan's body.

She hoped that Seungwan didn't notice her staring, but it didn't seem like the girl was even paying attention as she too was looking at Joohyun oddly.

Suddenly, she felt self-concious knowing that she must look gross with all of her sweat and immediately wipes her forehead and the side of her neck. That seems to break Seungwan's trance as she sees her shake her head and move to the side to let Joohyun in.

"Y-You can just wait in the living room," Seungwan fumbles around. "I'll be up-upstairs and change really quick!"

After a couple minutes, she hears the girl yell out that she could come upstairs.

Another two hours pass as they enter study mode once again. For the most part, Joohyun manages to stay focused but the droplet of water is in the back of her head and the smell of Seungwan's lavender shampoo was not helping.

She awkwardly avoids eyes contact with Seungwan whenever possible and it seems that the other girl was actually doing the exact same thing.

Eventually, they decide to call it a night to the relief of not only Joohyun, but apparently Seungwan as well.

Joohyun thanks the stars that she rode her bike today and hopes that by the time she sees Seungwan on Monday, she won't feel awkward with the girl.

"Hey, Joohyun?" she hears said girl ask just as she picks up her bike.

"What's up?" she smiles back almost automatically at the sound of the other voice. When their eye's finally meet for the second time of the night, it was if the odd tension between them vanished.

"The reason I wanted to study today was actually because...," Seungwan trails off, her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

_Why is she nervous?_

"Because I wanted to ask if you want to go out...with me tomorrow?"

Joohyun's taken back a bit since she's never actually hung out with anyone just to hang out besides with Seungho-

_Oh shit Seungho!_

She forgot to mention him again and she mentally slaps herself on the forehead. She tries to think of any way to bring him up and then it hits her.

"Sure! And I can invite Seungho too!"

"Oh-um of course he can come!" Seungwan laughs off. "The more the merrier, right?"

Joohyun thinks she sees the other girl's shoulders slump a bit, but doesn't ponder on it. Her brain was too occupied in excitement for her friend.

_Seungho's going to freak out when I tell him this!_

_"_ Sweet!" Joohyun says enthousiastically. She mounts her bike and gives one last look at Seungwan and waves goodbye. "Text me the details and _we'll_ see you tomorrow!"

She turns away once Seungwan waves bye back, missing the small frown on the girl's face.

**\----- Saturday Night -----**

Mini golf.

Although the game isn't that serious, Seungho and Joohyun had been taking it very seriously to the amusant of Seungwan. After Joohyun beats Seungho (and Seungwan) on yet another hole, the boy pulls his friend to the side for a quick talk.

"Hyun, you're embarassing me," Seungho whispers in a rush. "You've gotta let me win."

"It's not my fault you're not playing your best today," Joohyun teases before she sees her best friend pull off some cringey puppy dog eyes.

Cringey, but effective due to her soft spot for the lovable dork.

"Fine," she sighs, forcing her competitive side to go away for a while.

For the next couple of holes, Joohyun starts to lose at a reasonable pace as she does not want her lack of effort to be too apparent to the other girl. They are about halfway through the course when Seungwan lets out a frustrated groan as she completely misses the hole again.

"Can one of you help me?" Seungwan whines cutely at the both of them.

When she asked the question, Joohyun was a bit surprised to see that Seungwan's eyes were on her, but she doesn't think about it much as she nudges Seungho forward. He was a bit startled at the action, but recomposes himself as he goes to help his crush. As he awkwardly hovers around Seungwan, he looks to Joohyun as if asking for advice.

As if she had read his mind, she mouths 'Go for it!' when Seungwan's eyes were focused on the ball. 

Joohyun stifles a laugh at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe that she actually got to witness the classic 'Wrapping your arms around the person from the back and grab their hands as you help them swing' move.

For a brief moment, seeing Seungwan in Seungho's arms made her stomach feel a little funny, however she assumes it's because she suddenly felt like a third wheel on her friend's date-but-not-technically-a-date.

Now, before this point, it was mainly Joohyun who did most of the talking seeing that the co-stars still seemed a bit weird around one another ( _n_ _o wonder that one scene that Seungho complains about must be so hard)._ However, after that little interaction, Seungho's confidence had went up greatly and was now the one sparking conversation with Seungwan.

It makes her proud of him. 

So, throughout the final few holes, Joohyun decides to be a couple steps behind to allow the two to have some time alone. After they finish the course, the standings were Seungho in first, Seungwan in second and Joohyun in last place. She would've taken second, but didn't want Seungwan to be last either. A part of her nearly regretted the action because the pair wouldn't stop teasing her, but her best friend and his crush seemed to have been bonding over it. 

"I cannot believe the most competitive person here came in last place," Seungho laughs and so does Seungwan.

Joohyun just pouts at them as Seungho goes to grab the girls' clubs and golf balls. Once he has everything, he heads to the rental shack to return them, leaving the two girls alone for a moment. 

"You know, out of the few times I've seen you lose, I've never seen you pout after a game. It's kinda cute," she feels Seungwan poke her cheek. 

Joohyun waves her hand away and her pout starts to go away. 

"Oh? So, you've been to my volleyball games?" Joohyun asks, causing Seungwan's cheeks to turn red. 

"I-uh-yes I have. N‐Nothing like school spirit, am I right? Gotta support the team- teams! Plural because I go to a bunch of games not just volleyball!" Seungwan jumbles.

Joohyun just pats the girl's shoulder with a bright smile, "Well, I appreciate the support. I guess I'll look out for you at the next game then, yeah?"

Seungwan nods, now with a smile of her own.

Finally, Seungho returns and the trio head home. 

After they drop off Seungwan, Seungho immediately starts gushing about how perfect the night went and how great Seungwan was. And of course, he thanks Joohyun almost every other sentence. 

As excited as Seungho was, Joohyun easily matched his energy. 

She was happy for him. 

By the time she reached her bed, she was ready to knock out. Before falling asleep though, she hears her phone buzz and checks to see the notification. 

\-- Message from Wan --

_~ Hey! I had so much fun tonight! I hope we can do it again soon <3, good night ~_

Joohyun can't help but smile at the message. Seungho will be psyched knowing that Seungwan wants to hang out with them again. She sends a quick reply with the same sentiment before shutting her eyes and letting sleep overcome her. 

If she wasn't so drowsy, she would've realized that Seungwan had only sent the message to her and not the groupchat with Seungho.

**WEEK 3**

Joohyun was lying in bed watching anime on a Wednesday when a notification pops up.

\-- Caller ID: Seunghoooo --

"What's up, Seung?"

"DUDE! WE FINALLY DID THE SCENE!"

Joohyun had to pull her phone away from her ear as Seungho yells excitedly. 

"It took a few runs, but it all went smoothly," Seungho sighs in relief.

"So will you finally tell me what the scene is exactly? You keep talking about it, but you never told me what you even have to do that makes it so hard."

"I would Hyun, but the scene is supposed to be the big twist in the play and I don't want to spoil it for you. I mean, you are coming to watch it right?"

"Is that even a question, of course man! I'll bring a poster that's a blow-up of your face," Joohyun laughs into the phone.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"So, you're really not gonna give me any hints?" she tries again after she calms down.

"No way," Seungho replies sternly. "The play is next week anyways, so you won't have to wait long."

Joohyun just sighs in defeat and they continue to talk on the phone until Seungho arrives home. They meet-up in his living room and for the rest of the day Seungho continues to spiel about Seungwan and how they've been talking a lot more lately ever since they had played mini golf. At one point, he started to pitch first idea dates.

"Seeing how well mini golf went and the rehearsal today, I've got a good feeling Hyun. I feel like our dates would be great, you know? I was thinking about taking her to the bowling alley or maybe to one of those drive-in movie theaters? Ooo! Maybe I could bring her.."

Seungho's voice starts to fade as the image of him and Seungwan on a date and acting couple-y flashes through her mind. For some reason, she finds herself feeling weird at the thought. But why?

**\----- Friday -----**

"Coming!" Joohyun yells as she heads towards the entrance of her house when she hears the doorbell. Since she didn't have practice today, she assumes that it's Seungho who had just finished another rehearsal. They were going to watch her favorite horror movie tonight and she was very excited. She had been trying to convince him to watch it, but he always came up with some excuse. However, he owe'd her for the Seungwan favor so the movie as well as an order of tteok-bokki were some of her first requests.

As she opened the door, she was surprised to see that instead of her 6'2" best friend, she was face-to-face with the 5'3" girl she was just thinking about.

"S-Seungwan?"

"Well hello to you too, Bae," Seungwan giggles in response at Jooyhun's awestruck face. "May I come in?"

Joohyun quickly moves to the side, still flustered at the sight of the girl, "O-Of course! Make yourself at home."

She watches Seungwan casually sit on the couch before asking, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but-uh... what are you doing here?"

Seungwan pats the seat cushion beside her, motioning for Joohyun to sit next to her. She obliges as the other girl gives her an explanation.

"Seungho actually sent me."

_HE BAILED ON ME AGAIN!?!?_

Joohyun did her best to control her anger at her friend as Seungwan continues, "He told me that something came up and that he couldn't come. He asked if I'd be willing to go for him instead though in hopes to make up for it soo.. Here I am!"

 _I guess watching it with someone is better than watching by myself,_ Joohyun reasons to herself. At least with Seungwan too, she can share her favorite horror movie with another person.

"You know what," Joohyun says as she puts Netflix on the TV. "I think I'd rather have you here since that scaredy-cat would be clinging on to me anyways."

"Wait a second," Seungwan's voice now a bit nervous. "What were you two planning on doing today?"

"We're going to watch _The Shining_!"

"What?!? No no no, I do NOT do scary movies," Seungwan says rapidly. "You know what's funny? Something just came up for me too hehe. Guess I gotta go-"

"I don't think so," Joohyun grabs Seungwan's wrist to keep her from leaving.

Once Seungwan looks back to Joohyun, the still-seated girl sends her a pouty face and sad eyes, "Please? It's not even that scary. And it's fine if you need to cling to me too like Seungho! I just wanna watch it with someone, please?"

At last, Seungwan gives in.

"Fine. You're lucky you're cute," Seungwan simply says as she sits back down, this time close enough to where their shoulder's were brushing,

"Yay!" Joohyun claps her hand, then puts the movie on. She's too happy at the agreement that Seungwan's comment completely flies over her head.

\--

* _Click* *Click*_

Joohyun wakes up at the sound of what seems like a phone camera. By the time her eyes adjust, she sees her mom standing in front of her. 

"Mom?" Joohyun whispers. "What are you doing?"

Her mom has a warm smile on her face and whispers back, "I'm sorry sweetie, but you two just looked too cute so I couldn't not take a few pictures."

_Two?_

It was then when Joohyun realizes the weight on her side. She looks to her right and sees a sleeping Seungwan, her head resting on her shoulder. She also notices that her right arm was wrapped up by the other girl's.

_Oh yeah, we ended up watching another horror movie. We must have fallen asleep._

Ever since Joohyun put the first movie on, Seungwan had been latched to her side the entire time as well as when they started the second movie. So, she wasn't surprised to wake up in the same position. 

As she continues to look at Seungwan, a thought flashes through her mind.

_Seungwan looks cute when she's asleep._

* _Click*_

Joohyun's thoughts are broken and looks back to her mom, whispering embarassingly, "Mom!"

The woman puts her hands up in defense, "Okay okay, that was the last one, hon."

Once she sees her mom disappear upstairs, Joohyun gently starts to wake Seungwan up.

"Hey, Wan?" the new nickname slips from her mouth easily. It's getting pretty late, I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are."

"Fihve mhore minutess," Seungwan says tiredly and starts to bury her face into Joohyun more. "You're really warm."

Joohyun feels her face heat up and her body stiffen, "Thanks uh, you are too."

After what Joohyun thinks is 5 minutes (she's not that good at counting in her head), she tries waking Seungwan up again (although she'll admit that a part of her doesn't want to because she's actually quite comfortable). This time it was a success as the other girl raises herself off of Joohyun and lifts her arms in the air to stretch.

"That might've been the best nap of my life," Seungwan jokes, her voice still a bit husky from tiredness.

"You're very welcome," Joohuyn banters back with a small laugh. The pair rise from the couch and continue to stretch a bit more before they start to make their way to the door. "Thanks for joining me tonight. It's always nice watching my favorite movies with someone."

"Well, thank you for letting me hide behind you the entire time."

Joohyun cracks a smile as she remembers how tight Seungwan's hold on her arm had been. She starts to open the door for the girl when she sees her yawn, causing her eyebrows to knit together.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to drive? I don't want you to fall asleep on the road," Joohyun asks in concern.

"Still trying to protect me, huh?" Seungwan teases and Joohyun feels her face heat up. "I'll be fine, Hyun," Seungwan sends her a warm smile. "Thanks for worrying about me though."

Then, she feels a pair of lips press lightly against her cheek. She freezes at the action and barely manages to slip out a response after Seungwan had already bid her goodnight.

Once the taller girl's car is out of sight, Joohyun makes her way upstairs and starts to get ready to go back to sleep. As she lies down in her bed, she can't help but reach up and touch the very spot where Seungwan had kissed her.

**WEEK 4**

The week leading up to the Spring play was an interesting one for Joohyun. She was no longer juggling school, volleyball and Seungho, but now Seungwan as well.

"What's got you all smiley?"

Joohyun looks up from her phone after reading a text and shifts her attention to Seungho. For the past two hours, she has been running lines with Seungho to help him prepare for the play in his room. They were sitting side by side on his bed with scripts in their hands.

"Nothing really," Joohyun shrugs off before tossing her phone to her side, however a small smile is still playing on her lips. "Seungwan was just being silly."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

She watches Seungho flip through his script and his voice comes out in a monotone, "You two have been getting really close lately."

That was true. Joohyun herself was surprised at how quick her friendship with Seungwan had developed over the course of the month. 

If you had asked her about how she felt about Seungwan a month ago, Joohyun would've passed over the question without much thought. Seungwan had never really caught her attention in the same way that the girl had on her best friend and apparently the entire school.

When Seungho had asked for the favor, she really didn't think much would happen and yet she and Seungwan had been talking more often than she had expected.

"Aw Seung, are you getting jealous?" Joohyun starts to tease and nudges his side. "You'll always be my best friend. No one could replace you."

"Promise?" Seungho offers his pinky.

"Promise." Joohyun latches her pinky onto his. "Plus, wouldn't you want your best friend to get along with your future girlfriend?"

**\----- Opening Night of the Play -----**

To be quite honest, Joohyun wasn't really expecting much. She was never really one to be into plays, however Seungho and Seungwan's acting were quite mesmerizing.

She became invested and the story and was now anticipating the big scene that Seungho had always been hinting at and now she was glad that he never spoiled that part for her.

The play was winding down and Joohyun knew that the scene was about to come.

"I.. I've been lying to you, Wendy," Seungho says dismally to Seungwan's character.

_This must be it!_

"What do you mean, Woo-ram?" Seungwan says with concern.

Seunhgo approaches Seungwan and reaches out to grab her hands with his, "My cancer... it returned."

The audience as well as Joohyun gasp at the reveal.

"And I wanted to-no, I needed to tell you now because I don't have much time left to live. And with that time, I don't want to have any regrets. So, I-..I-" Seungho hesitates.

The auditorium is silent given a few sniffles here and there.

"I love you, Wendy," Seungho finally says. "I've loved you since we were kids and I know I probably should've told you earlier instead of springing it on to you like this is horrible of me, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I know you probably don't-"

Seungho is cut off when it happens. Suddenly, it all clicks in Joohyun's mind as to why Seungho had such a hard time with this scene. Why he wanted to get closer to Seungwan.

They kiss.

And it bothers her.

Like _truly_ bothers her.

It makes her squirm in her seat and she whips her eyes away while the rest of the audience 'aw's' at the sight. The last thing she hears is Seungwan say 'I love you too' before she subtly exits the auditorium.

Joohyun paces back and forth out in the hallway as she tries to sort out her thoughts. Seeing her best friend and Seungwan kiss had struck a chord in her that she had never realized could be played. She really wasn't sure what to make of it either.

Why did she react the way she did? Why did she feel the need to look away and leave the room?

_It can't be because I like-_

Joohyun stops in her tracks. 

_Fuck._

Joohyun leans against a nearby wall and slides down to sit on the ground. After a couple more minutes, she hears the audience start to clap, signaling that the play had concluded.

Her realization wallows in her thoughts as the crowd starts to dissipate from the auditorium and waits around for Seungho to appear. Her mind is scattered, debating on whether or not to tell Seungho when she sees him or just keep her revelation to herself. Once she finally spots him, she immediately makes a choice.

It was only the two of them in the hallway now. Everyone was gone, but it seems that the cast and crew were still backstage, celebrating their successful first night.

He has a wide smile on his face as he approaches her and speaks fast in excitement, "The twist was worth the wait wasn't it?"

She returns the smile, "It was Seung. You were amazing! Who knew you were such a great actor!"

"Thank you," he says happily. "I'm so happy with how that _scene_ played out. Seungwan was amazing too wasn't she!?"

The mention of the other girl's name reels Joohyun back, reminding her of what she has to do. She owes him that or else it wouldn't be good for either of them.

"Um speaking of Seungwan," Joohyun looks down nervously and fiddles with her hand. She squeezes her eyes shut as she says the next words. "I like her, Seung."

She hears him laugh lightly, "I like her too, Hyun."

Joohyun winces at his response. He didn't understand.

She raises her head and looks him in the eyes, "I _like_ her, Seungho."

Silence envelops them for what feels like an eternity for Joohyun. There's so many ways that she can think of in terms of how Seungho will react, so she doesn't know what to expect.

"It's okay, Hyun."

_What?_

"But this is the first time we've ever liked the same person. Who knows what this could do to our friendship?" Joohyun says with genuine worry.

"We'll be fine," Seungho tries to reassure her. "You wanna know why?"

Joohyun can only look on in confusion as she waits for him to continue.

"On the first day we managed to do the kiss scene, I really was ecstatic at the beginning. But as we continued to practice the scene every once and a while, I realized that there wasn't a spark between the two of us at all."

"There wasn't a spark?"

Seungho shakes his head, "Nope. Nada. Zip. I think I was so set on how perfect Seungwan was that I tried to deny the fact that I actually wasn't into her. I mean, I still like her... just not in _that way_."

He gives Joohyun an encouraging hug before pulling back and ruffling the top of her head.

"Aw come on, Seung," the shorter girl playfully whines, giving him a small shove before fixing her hair.

After his laughter dies down, he looks to Joohyun again, "But hey, don't make my favor go to waste. At least one of has to get the girl at the end, right? So, go for it!"

"But what if she doesn't-"

"I've got a good feeling, Hyun," there's something suggestive in Seungho's tone, but she's not sure what to think of it. 

Then, it was like a lightbulb had went off in Seungho's head. "Wait right here."

Seungho leaves the building for a couple minutes before returning with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He hands them over to Joohyun for her to take, "I was going to give these to Seungwan after the show, but I think you should! She hasn't come out yet, so give it to her when you see her, okay?"

As if it was perfect timing, the rest of cast starts to come into the hallway.

"Hey Seungho, there you are! A couple of others and I are gonna go grab a bite to eat, you wanna come?" one of the other student actors, Wheein, says.

"Hell yeah, I'm starving," Seungho replies. Before he leaves, he whispers to Joohyun, "Good luck."

He gives her a wink and all of the student cast and crew members go to leave. Joohyun searches the small crowd, but fails to spot one girl in particular.

"Looking for me?"

Joohyun jumps and nearly drops the flowers in her hands as she turns to look at the owner of the voice. There stood Seungwan with a shit-eating grin, trying to supress her laughter from the shorter girl's reaction. 

"Hi-Hi Wan," Joohyun says in a fluster before looking at the flowers in her hand. "You were amazing! T-These are for you!"

Seungwan graciously takes the bouquet and a light blush forms on her cheeks, "Thank you."

Joohyun's nerves started to fade as she sees the bright smile on Seungwan's face. It was as if just the mere presence of the other girl managed to always calm her down. 

It was now when she understood what all the fuss about. Why Seungwan was praised so highly. Sure, she's smart, pretty and very talented, but the way she makes Joohyun feel was indescribable. Thinking of all the moments they've shared together over the past month made her feel like an idiot. How has she not realized that Seungwan had such a hold over her?

Their conversations were easy, she liked the warmth Seungwan provided when they had cuddled, she'd always smile when texting her and she can't deny that she finds the other girl attractive either.

Joohyun wasn't sure what to say next, but she knows she wants to spend more time with Seungwan. Then, she remembers that some of Seungwan's other castmates including Seungho had went to go eat after the performance.

"You must be hungry, Wan," she starts a bit nervously. "...I was wondering if you'd like to go out to eat with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Hyun?" Seungwan smiles confidently.

Joohyun was shocked at the other girl's bluntness.

"Uh-I mean-If that's what you'd like-you know, for it to be a date. I wouldn't mind-but only if you want to call...it... that," Joohyun let's out awkwardly and she mentally slaps herself in the forehead. She wanted to die right then and there at how stupid she must've have sounded.

Suddenly, she feels Seungwan grab her hand. Just from the touch alone Joohyun can feel what Seungho was talking about. The sparks.

"Oh, it is _definitely_ a date."

And with their intertwined hands, Seungwan drags an awestruck Joohyun out the door.

_So, much for not looking to be in a relationship._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: We love an oblivious Joohyun.
> 
> Ah yes, another wenrene day one-shot hehe
> 
> If you're wondering what Joohyun's mom said on the phone, she asked if Seungwan had any intentions on being more than friends with her daughter LMAO
> 
> Again, shoutout to @/twt_throwaway18 for the prompt and thanks for reading!
> 
> And pls support Wendy's upcoming solo!
> 
> \- S (@rv_twice5 on twitter)


End file.
